Miami Beach House
by Warriors.Souleater.Awesome
Summary: It's basically Teen Beach Movie, but with Austin and Ally as Leila and Tanner, and OCs as Mack and Brady. But a little shaken up, because two girls plus a guy go into the movie, so there's awkward third-wheeling. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Surf surf crazy

**Me: Yay! New story! I've felt like doing this for a while, plus I don't want to only have 2 stories .**

**Pure: I'm based off of a friend, and this is the name she always uses in her stories! She's cool, check out nerdychick316!**

**Me: Disclaimer, please? (Btw, I'll probably forget the disclaimer ALOT so don't worry about it)**

**Lily: .Awesome (Awesome for short) doesn't own anyone but meee!**

**Pure: She sort of doesn't own me. It was explained already!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Lily smiled, watching her favorite movie of all time, Miami Beach House. The doorbell rang. Lily didn't want to miss her favorite part, so she just yelled "IT'S OPEN!"! Her best friend, Pure, entered.

She had black hair and glasses, wearing usually a sweatshirt and long pants. Now, though, she wore her two-piece (well, she calls it a three-piece). "Lily, come on, the ocean feels great!"

She stopped, seeing the movie. She opened the bag Lily hadn't seen, putting shorts on over the swim suit. Pulling out a chair, she sat in silence and watched the movie with Lily.

"Ooh, look!" Pure squealed. It was the moment the two stars, Austin and Ally, looked into eachother's eyes and instantly fell in love. "Do you have to squeal so loud, Pure?"

"Yes! Oh, I just love love!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Yet you keep friendzoning John." "I'm not ready for a relationship! Besides, who are you to give me love advice? You're as lonely as I am!"

Lily smacked Pure lightly on her arm. "I am not! I've got guy friends! You barely even talk to John, and I have more male than female friends!" Pure huffed. Turning her attention back to the movie, Lily saw Elliot pull Ally away from Austin.

"Getchas dirty surfer mitts offa my baby sister!" Elliot yelled, his biker bad boy grammar annoying Lily to no end. "Yeah? Get your baby sister away from our surfing buddy!" Dez yelled back.

The two gangs held a dance-off in the middle of their cafe, Melody Diner. "That's the one thing I dislike about these movies. They randomly sing and dance. How does everyone somehow immediately know the choreography and lyrics?" Lily complained.

"I just know that I'd trip if I ever tried to join!" Pure joked. Lily rolled her eyes. Pure's phone rang, and Pure forced Lily to pause the movie for her. From the phone was mumbling.

"Yes, mom. I know, we have to go, I just need 10 minutes. Please, just park the car and I'll be right there!" Pure closed her phone. "What was that about?" Lily asked.

Pure sighed. "Lily...I have to go to Hawaii!" Lily was stunned. "But...but the summer just started! We had so much time to do whatever and not worry about scheduling to see eachother!"

"I know, b-but Mom w-wants t-t-t-to s-see o-our c-c-c-ousins!" Pure started stuttering, something she does when she's yelled at or pressured. "Pure, I'm sorry I yelled," Lily said softly.

"But I can't just...let you go without a fight. You could stay here with me and Granny, you can videochat with your family even!" Lily tried to compromise. "D-don't you th-think I-i-i thought of that?"

"I'm just trying to keep you here!" "S-s-stop yelling! L-l-look, I told m-mom to w-wait s-so we could sw-swim t-t-together one l-l-last t-t-time this s-s-s-summer." Lily nodded, wanting anything she could get.

"Let's go, Pure. To the beach!" Lily grabbed towels and her one piece swimsuit.

* * *

Pure was wading into the ocean, while Lily layed in the sand, trying to bury herself. Shadows covered the yellow sand, making Lily look up and see a boy with light, tousled brown hair.

"PURE! JOHN'S HERE!" Lily alerted her friend. Pure turned, and sighed. John ran into the ocean after her. Lily smiled. "GOOD LUCK, LOVE CHICKENS!" She chuckled at her own joke.

Lily, instead of saying 'Love Birds' said 'Love Chickens' because as a child her parents watched a humorous movie and someone said that. She liked it, and said it ever since.

"SHUT UP!" Pure yelled back. Lily chuckled, than closed her eyes and layed down, sand covering her legs. Lily saw dark clouds, then a bolt of lightning. She huffed.

"We had 7 minutes..." she grumbled, reaching the shoreline. "PURE, JOHN, GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Neither heard her, though some surfer dudes did and quickly swam to shore.

"PURE, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE WATER!" She screamed again, still ignored. "Desperate times call for desperate measures..." She muttered, swimming into the ocean for her friend.

Reaching the two, who had been carried _way_ out, she tugged Pure's shoulder. Pure turned to her. "What is it, Lily?" Not talking, Lily pointed at the storm clouds.

Pure cursed, making Lily gasp. "You _never_ curse!" "Ignore that." Pure tried to swim to the sand, but the water pulled her back. "Here," John offered his arm. Pure took it and ignored Lily's coos.

John tried to swim back too, but the same fate occured. "Guys," Pure said. "This isn't good."

She was proven right when a huge wave engulfed John. "Oh gods..." Lily said, worried. Another wave came, taking down Pure. "PURE! NO!" Lily screamed, trying to swim down with her friend.

Another wave came, and she was the last one down.

* * *

Lily coughed and sputtered, water in her lungs. She shook her wet mop of hair. "What happened?" She wondered aloud, trying to remember recent events. "No...PURE! PURE!?" She yelled.

"I'm here! Sh, and come look!" Lily ran to Pure, who sat next to John and hid behind a boat. "What happened?" Lily asked them again. "I don't know, but this isn't our beach!"

Lily looked around, recognizing nothing. The ocean was too blue, the sand too white, and no litter anywhere. "That's not the weirdest part. Look, it's Dez!" Pure pointed to the other side of the boat.

Lily looked over. "Your right. You don't think..." She dropped the sentence. "WE'RE IN THE MOVIE!" Pure and Lily yelled in unison. "Uhh..." John said, making Lily remember he was there.

"What movie?" "Miami Beach House!" Pure immediately answered. "How do you know it's the movie, though?" John questioned. "We've seen it a million times!" Lily said.

"But-" "Just watch." Pure interupted John. The surfers began singing, and beach-60's music played.

_Blue skies, gentle breeze,_

_What a day_

_Sunshine and sweet harmonies,_

_Time to play_

A blonde girl in a small bikini jumped up. "Corey!" Pure and Lily whispered together.

_No more, complications_

_From now on just_

_Good vibrations_

More surfers piled out of a truck, ending with Austin. He started singing too.

_On my way_

_Feelin' fine_

_I can see my reflection in my surfboard's shine_

_I can hardly wait_

_To cause a commotion_

_Come on everyone_

_Jump into the ocean!_

Lily smiled, remembering a time when she had a crush on Austin.

_Flyin' high_

_Just outta rach_

_No ands, ifs, buts,_

_we're nuts for the beach!_

All the surfers sang the chorus together now.

_Surf surf!_

_Surf surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland!_

Lily gagged at that line, then looked down at her own swimsuit. It was a bikini, and she groaned. She saw Pure was in a bikini now too, but Pure was too distracted mumbling along to the song.

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf surf crazy_

Dez and some girl sang together

_The radio blasts_

_And here's the plane_

_We'll soak up the sun_

_Get the ultimate tan_

"Or burn your skin..." Lily mumbled. "Or just get more freckles." She adjusted her glasses annoyedly.

_We can hardly wait_

_To show our devotion_

_Here we go again_

_Into the ocean!_

_Now's the time_

_So here's the speach_

_No rules at all have a ball at the beach!_

Lily shrugged and jumped in, grabbing a beach ball. She attempted to dance along, but just dropped the ball. "I can't dance. I only know the words!" She cursed at herself.

Pure followed, doing the same as Lily and failing to follow along the dance

_Surf surf_

_Surf surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun, sand!_

_It's a bikini wonderland!_

Austin winked at the girls.

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf surf crazy_

The surfer's lined up. Pure and Lily joined, this being the only dance move they knew from the movie.

_Burger's hot_

_Water warm_

_A cool seaside bash_

_Catch a wave, turn it up_

_Make a splash_

_Make a splash_

_MAKE A SPLASH!_

Lily didn't see the bucket until too late. Squeezing her eyes and holding her arms out, the water was dumped on her. She glared at Pure, who had ducked to avoid Lily's same fate.

The surfer's lined up and introduced themselves then

_I'm Austin!_

_Dez_

_Corey_

_Prankster!_

_Heehee!_

_Pure!_

_LILY!_

She yelled her name, being the final introduction.

_Cowabunga attack!_

Music played, and Lily laughed that no one noticed two random girls join in.

_Surf surf_

_Surf surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky!_

_Surf, sun, sand!_

_It's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf surf crazy_

The surfers stopped singing, laughed, and ran into Melody Diner. Lily sat, catching her breath and forcing herself to stop smiling. Pure came over, and they hugged.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Lily yelled. "WE'RE IN A MOVIE!" The girls cheered, and John stood awkwardly behind them.

"Let's just go into the Cafe." They nodded in agreement, still excited.


	2. Cruisin for a Bruisin

**_A_Me: I wanted to write this story fast as possible, so you invisible readers get another chapter!**

**Pure: YAY**

**John: Yay...**

**Lily: HOORAH!**

**Me: My characters like this story more than real people. It's not sad!**

* * *

Lily and Pure walked in. "Hey, guys! That was awesome!" The surfers turned to her, Dez saying "Excuse me?" "Uhh...I mean...rad!" She saved herself. Dez nodded.

"Where you cats from, anyway?" "I've heard dogs, but not cats." Pure whispered. "We're from..." "Far away." Pure answered the same time Lily said "Not too far."

They looked at each other. "Uhh...yeah, not far." Pure compromised. Dez frowned and began to say they didn't allow outsiders when a noise went off from outside.

Motorcycle engines went off, and the surfers all scattered. "What's going" John was pulled away by Pure behind some beads.

"This," Lily started. "Is Melody Diner." Pure continued. They talked that way throughout the sentence.

"Where the surfers," "and the bikers" "hang. Both want the place," "all to themselves. The bikers are" "called the Rats, or as Lily calls them," "the prats." Lily finished.

"Okay. But who rides their motorcycle into a diner?" "60's bikers." Pure and Lily answered together. They pointed to the entrance, where Elliot came in and used a comb to unnessacarily comb his greasy slicked back hair.

On the other side, Kira and Trish, Ally's best friend who is also in the biker gang, entered. "Here comes Dallas, leader of the Prats." Pure whispered to John. Dallas rode in on his motorcycle.

The bikers formed a horizontal pyramid, Dallas acting as the top. They walked through like that, more unnamed bikers joining them until the symmetry was ruined.

Lily started complaining about the symmetry, muttering to herself about the 'uncultured idiots' until Pure shushed her. Dallas pulled off his sunglasses and said "Surfers," in his Brooklyn accent that makes them not pronounce 'r's correctly.

"Knews I smelleds fish!" Pure and Lily shuddered at the poor grammar. "Rats," Dez began and the bikers turned. "Knew I shoulda set some traps." "Thought you were exterminated!" Corey said, joining Dez.

Elliot walked in front of the bikers. "And I thoughts you soifers was all washed up." "Yeah, cuz' clearly, you's drippin'!" Dallas backed him up. Trish walked up. "You should make like the ocean and wave goodbye!"

Kira came up. "Yeah, cuz' Dally wants this place alls to himself!" Trish continued, then Kira followed. "Yeah, Dallas wants dis place alls to himself." Prankster walked up.

"Yeah, dumby wants this place-" Prankster earned a glare from Trish and Kira. Dallas ignored him. "Dey does not lie." "Sorry," Dez laughed. "But Melody Diner is a _perfect_ hangout and we want it all to _our_selves."

Dallas snorted. "Well, that won't not possibly happen!" Lily heard Austin start walking through the surfers, muttering "Excuse me," "Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, excuse me."

He stared down, then his gaze traveled up to Dallas' face, his blonde hair bobbing. "_What_?" He said. Dallas scowled. "I'll shows ya what!"

Everyone's gazes turned to Ally, who bumped the jukebox to turn it on. Dallas began singing.

_You better run, run run_

_A here we come_

_Revvin' our engines under the sun_

_You're cruisin' for a bruisin_

_Keepin' it cool, smooth and steady_

_Slicked back hair man, things are gettin' heavy_

_You're cruisin for a bruisin_

_We got these two wheels, and an open road._

_Wrapped in leather ready to go_

_Don't stop, stop the music_

_We ride fast, like a bullet_

_We do anything we want_

_Anytime we want oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna have it any other way._

"See? How could they all possibly have choreographed this and learned the lyrics already. Did they _know_ this confrontation would happen?" Lily ranted. "Sh," Pure said. "It's a musical."

Ally began singing.

_Bubblegum, cherrypop_

_Go to the hop_

_Hangin' with my brother cause his friends are so hot while they're cruisin...for some bruisin'_

"Perfectly reasonable to only hang with your only brother. Not for family, no, because his _friends_ are _hot_." Lily grit her teeth. John jumped in. "So he _does_ watch this!"

_Alright...I went to the drive-in, what'd I see?_

_A hundred little betties all starin' at me_

_I was cruisin' for some lovin'_

He gave Pure a look.

_Got these two wheels, and an open road._

_Just pop that clutch I'm ready to go_

All the bikers plus John sang. Lily wondered how he knew the song but nothing else.

_Don't stop, stop the music._

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want anytime we want oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna have it any other way._

John sang solo again, running to the condiments bar.

_1, 2, a 1, 2, 3_

_A who-who-who's, ridin with me_

_I got a gang full of bruisers all cruisin' with me_

_And, we're tearin up we're tearin up we're tearing up the streets._

John and Dallas did a guitar solo. "You're boyfriend's a prat now." Lily whispered to Pure. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

_Don't stop, stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want anytime we want oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_So don't stop, stop the music_

_We ride fast, like a bullet_

_We do anything we want_

_Anytime we want oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_No we're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no we're not gonna live any other way!_

John stood alone, now wearing leather pants and a leather jacket. "Yet you say you've never watched this." "Okay, one time. I really liked this very song, so I kept replaying it and it got stuck."

Pure rolled her eyes.

They walked out of the cafe. "Guys, we gotta get out of this movie." Pure broke the ice. "What!? But this is our _favorite movie!_" Lily said. "I gotta get to Hawaii! Who knows how late I already am!"

"Fine. A storm brought us here, so we must have to get back by a storm." John concluded. "Fantastic, because there's a storm at the end of the movie. We could use that." Lily said.

"But that might be too late!" Pure complained. "Or," Lily helped. "Time might not pass while we're in the movie." They were joined by Austin, Dez, Corey and Prankster.

The four surfers did a crazy handshake that ended when they hit their heads together. Dez noticed Pure, Lily and John. "Hey, we're havin' a shindig at Melody Diner tonight. You cats should make the scene!" He invited.

"But you were hos-" John began, before Lily's hand covered his mouth. "We'd love to," she smiled. "Great! COWABUNGA!" They all yelled, running to their boards.

"So, we should have fun while we're here until the storm comes. Agreed?" Lily put her hand out, and John put his hand on her's. "Pure?" Pure sighed, and put her hand down too.


	3. Fallin for Ya

**Me: Too...bored...to not...write!**

**Pure: MORE LIFE!**

* * *

Time paused for a second, then Lily looked around and felt ghastly. She and Pure were wearing dresses, and John was dressed like some frat boy. "PURE!" "I KNOW!"

The moaned in disdain. John laughed. "Come on, let's party." He dragged the moaning girls into Melody Diner. Pure hung her shorts on a nearby post. Inside the cafe, surfers were bobbing their heads to some weird band.

"So _this_ is a shindig." Lily said. "Granny talks about them all the time. "And, sadly, we're dressed for it." Pure added. The main bikers entered on the other side and sat in a booth.

Ally went on stage, with biker girls as her back-up.

_The day started ordinary_

_Boys walkin' by (ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

John tried to dance with Pure, but she got out of her grasp and walked another way. Lily was dancing with a surfer with dark brown hair.

_It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy (ooh ooh)_

_I'm not the kind_

_To fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile_

_(It goes on for miles)_

_Don't usually swoon_

_But I'm over the moon_

_(Cuz' he was just to cool for school!)_

John tried to twirl Pure, but again she got away. She went outside to have a calm walk on the beach to think. John sighed and a biker girl started dancing with him.

The boy Lily was dancing with twirled her into some other guy's arms.

_But now I'm_

_Falling for him_

_Falling for him_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm fallin' for ya_

Lily danced with another guy, and John twirled a surfer.

_Feels like I tumbled from another world_

_Into your arms and so secure_

Lily danced with Dez, smiling at his antics

_Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure_

_Head over heels, I'm gonna be your girl_

Austin began walking toward the dance floor, having sat at a table most of the song.

Dez twirled Lily uncoordinatedly, and she stumbled. She felt arms around her waist and saw Austin grinning down at her. "S-sorry...didn't see you there." "Well, you do now. You like what you see?"

Austin's teeth flashed. "You're alright, Blondie." On the stage, Ally spun badly and nearly fell, but John ran over to catch her. Ally continued singing, looking at John.

_And now I'm_

_Fallin' for ya_

_Fallin' for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I,_

_I just can't stopp myself from_

_Fallin' for ya_

_Fallin' for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you._

Ally stammered. "Y-you saved my life." John laughed. "Well, the stage is two feet high. Worst you coulda done was bruise." Ally blushed.

Austin still held Lily. "Uh...you can let go now." He laughed. "Guess you literally fell for me, huh?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, Blondie." "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You haven't told me your name yet." Lily, of course, knew his name, but she had to go along with the movie. "Oh, yeah! I'm Austin." "I'm Lily." "That's rad." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Uh, excuse me for a second." He let go of her, letting her get up. She walked over to John and Ally. "_John!_" She hissed through gritted teeth. "I'll be back in a sec." He smiled at Ally

"I wouldn't count on it." Lily added. "What, Lily?" John asked. "Look around!" The bikers and surfers stood seperately, looking around in a dazed fashion. "So what?"

"_So_, Ally was supossed to fall into Austin's arms, but you caught her and he caught me! There was supossed to be this huge dance off, but now nothing's happening!"

"So...we changed the movie!" He was suddenly alert. "We have to tell Pure!" He dragged her by the arm outside, where Pure was laying in the sand.

"Pure...?" "Yes?" "WE CHANGED THE MOVIE!" Pure got up immediately. "You _changed_ the _movie_!?" She exlaimed. "Yes..." John mumbled. Pure started pacing, ranting incohersively (**Non-understandably**).

"Not good, not good..." "Pure," John started. "It's fine. We just gotta make them like eachother again." "NO, IT'S NOT THAT EASY JOHN! IF WE DON'T FIX THIS IN TIME, THE STORM WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

"Explain the plot to me?" Lily interupted Pure before she could rant. "You already know about Austin and Ally and falling into eachother. But the plot is deeper."

"There's this evil guy, Les Cucumber-" "Camembert!" Pure interupted. "Whatever. Anyway, him and his scientist Dr. Fusion make a weather altering machine. It's supossed to rust the biker's motorbikes and make the waves too big to swim."

"Once Austin and Ally convince the surfers and bikers to unite, they destroy Camembert's machine that causes the storm. But, if Austin and Ally don't unite the two gangs, Camembert will succeed, _and_ we'll have to stay in the movie."

"Well, how long until Camembert's machine gets fired up?" "Three days!" Pure started hyperventilating. "Don't worry, we can make sure they fall for eachother!"

"You'd better, or I'll skin you _both_!"


	4. Meant to Be

**Me: Yay! My first review! Thank you, thank you!**

**Pure: Over reacting a bit?**

**Me: Yes**

* * *

"So what do we do?" "We should check how far Les Camembert's gotten with his weather machine." Pure answered John. They ran across a beach toward a lighthouse.

"Why is his hideout a lighthouse?" "Because it's inconspicuous, plus the direcor made Dallas afraid of lighthouses so it's hard for him to go inside." Lily answered "Why would a biker be afraid of lighthouses?"

"For comedy. No more questions!" Pure stopped the other two's conversation. A little while away, the lighthouse stood tall.

When they reached it, John couldn't open the door. He looked over his shoulder at an impatient Pure holding a very large key. "Move over." She shoved the key into the lighthouse door and it swung open.

"Not really how a key works, but okay." Lily said, following Pure. John ran after them, hiding behind a large machine to spy on the scientist. They heard a voice, that was trying to be British.

"You know, I've dreamed of this ever since I was a lad. Conning my school fellows out of their lunch money." They heard Les say. "Well that's rude." John whispered.

"He's an evil scientist," Pure whisper-yelled. "What do you expect him to do, save stray cats!?"

"How about take-out for dinner?" Les said. "Why is he drinking tea in the middle of an evil plot?" John asked. This time Lily answered. "He pretends to be all British and proper, but he's from Pittsburgh."

They heard weird evil laughter from atop a ladder, above the machine. "That's Dr. Fusion." Lily had a smirl on her face. Les kept talking. "Yes, yes-manual?" He pushed the manual from Dr. Fusion's face.

"This thing's almost built, shouldn't you be off book?" Dr. Fusion threw the book without a word. Les took Fusion's shoulder. "This machine will so drastically change the weather patterns, it will literally still the oceans, so there's no longer surf."

"It'll create humidity so dense, it'll rust every piece of those shiny chrome machines. The surfers will leave to find a new spot to surf, and the bikers will never come near this area again and I shall triumph! Triumph, I say!"

"You will have the last laugh!" Dr. Fusion said in such a ridiculous voice, Lily had to cover her own mouth and Pure's to keep from laughing like they usually did, and Pure had to cover John's mouth from bursting into laughter.

"Well, I've always been wary of the last laugh. What if it was only moderately funny?" He laughed at his own bad joke (if you could call it that) and so did Fusion. Les continued to laugh to have the literall last laugh.

"And he just said he'd been wary of the last laugh!" Lily said. "C'mon, now we know how important it is to get Austin and Ally into eachother." Pure said, running to the beach.

Lily gave John a run-down. "Austin and Ally try to have a secret romantic date, so they go to the lighthouse. They discover Camembert's evil plan, warn the bikers and surfers, so the rivaling gangs team up and destroy the machine, causing the storm."

"So if Austin and Ally don't like eachother, like they are supossed to-" "Then Camembert's machine works, we're stuck in the 60's and we never see this beach again."

"Pure, we can do this. We're the clones." Then Lily motioned to John, behind her. "Plus a guy who'd do anything to make you happy." John nodded. "Fine. Let's go back to Melody Diner's to see what happens next.

* * *

The bikers were huddled around a fire, then Ally saw John and ran up to him. "Thanks again for saving me. You know-" She cut herself off, seeing Pure. Lily was being flirted with by Austin.

"Oh, bonkers! Are you two together? I would _never_ take another girl's boy, that would be stealing! And probably very hard to return." Pure looked embarassed. "No, no, he's just a friend."

John was about to protest, but stopped himself. "Ally, this is Pure." Ally smiled. "So you wouldn't mind if John took me for a walk on the beach?" Pure shook her head. "No, that's great! Go on."

"I like you. Your not like us." Ally giggled and turned to John. "Meet me by the water?" She asked, and he nodded, a little flustered. She ran over to the water, happily skipping after telling Pure "It was nice to meet you!".

"Pure, first you keep pushing me away, but now into the arms of another girl?" "Who doesn't exist. Anyway, she really likes you." "But _I _like _you_!" "John, you use her crush to your advantage!"

She showed John Austin, who was sitting with Lily on his truck and a few feet away from Ally. "So, I deflect her feelings for me to Austin?" "Yeah, and Lily's already unflirty-she doesn't need motivation."

Austin nodded and walked to Ally. Lily was walking and talking with Austin. "Aaaand I'm alone." She quietly followed Lily.

* * *

Austin started mindlessly playing the guitar, and Lily hummed along. Austin chuckled. "I've never seen a chick quite like you." Lily tried to raise one eyebrow, but raised both.

"Chick? What, do you expect me to lay eggs?" She said, reprimanding him for his piggish attitude toward women. "Heh, sure!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Thank you for the compliment."

Austin laughed again. "No problem."

* * *

"So, Ally." John said. "How come the bikers don't get along with the surfers?" He asked, as Ally turned her head from the moonlight on the ocean. She paused.

"I don't know. It's always been like that. We're not supposed to have alot in common. Plus we're feuding over Melody Diner." Ally answered. John stuttered, saying "S-some of them seem c-cool, like that guy Austin!"

Ally ignored him. "It was very courageous of you to charge the stage like that and save my life." Ally said. "Courageous? No, no," He began, then looked into her eyes. "Well, maybe. I mean, anyone would've done it. Even a surfer."

Ally ignored him again. "You're my hero." She leaned in, but John stopped. "Listen, Ally. It's great, spending time with you, but...I'm not what you think." Ally tilted her head to the side.

* * *

Austin still played the guitar. Lily tried to converse. "So, you play the guitar." "Yeah, I know." "No...are you good?" "A little tired, but fine." "No, good at the guitar." She corrected.

"Oh. Yeah, when something inspires me." He began talking low, as if quoting someone. "If music be the food of love, play on." Lily looked confused. "Did uh, Shakespeare say that?"

"What? No, that was me. Sometimes I talk low for effect." "Well it works!" Lily gave him two thumbs up. "I can go _hiigh_ too." He replied, shrilly saying the word high. "But chicks dig low better." He continued.

Lily laughed. "I like you, you're different from other girls around here." Lily was taken aback. "No, no, I'm exactly the same." She refused. "As what?" "As everyone who isn't different."

Austin ignored the comment. "Mind if I wrote a song about you?" "Actually," she said. "I would mind. What rhymes with Lily? Silly. You wanna write a silly song?"

He ignored her and sang (_Ally_ **Austin** _Both_)

**I belive we all have a soulmate**

**A chance for a perfect duet**

"Aand you're singing anyway." Lily commented.

**I believe in hopeless devotion**

**I just haven't found it yet**

"Don't look at me like that!"

**But in my mind I see**

**The chick who's made for me**

"Who isn't me!"

Austin threw the guitar.

**She'll be someone who is lovely**

**Someone wonderful and true**

"Thank you but-" She was interupted by Ally's singing.

_The kind of boy, who makes you smile_

_Even when you're feelin' blue_

**_Oh I know I know (s)he's out there_**

**_Most definately_**

Austin pulled Lily close

**Oh yeah**

_Not a phony of a fake,_

**_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_**

**_My meant to be_**

**_When it's meant to be_**

**_You go kinda crazy_**

**_When it's meant to be_**

**_You forget your name_**

**_When it's meant to be_**

**_It's destiny calling_**

**_And nothing ever will be the same!_**

Austin crossed his arms over Lily, who was now pressed against him. She looked at him, a little creeped out.

_**Oh yeah**_

(The same, but Lily takes Ally's part and John does the same)

Lily jumped on Austin's truck.

_You need a girl who's in to music_

Now Austin commented, "You're singing, you must like music!"

_To ride up high on Cupid's wing_

John pulled Ally over to the side, and Lily tried to make Austin see Ally.

**Find that boy, with perfect hair**

**Hello, Hollywood ending with strings**

_**Oh I know I know (s)he's out there**_

_Can't you see!?_

**Oh Yeah**

_**Maybe you've already met**_

_**The one you'll never forget**_

_Your meant to be_

**_When it's meant to be_**

**The stars seem to glisten**

**_When it's meant to be_**

_The clouds move apart_

**_When it's meant to be_**

**_That's destiny callin'_**

**_And if you listen you'll find your_ heart**

John and Lily lead Austin and Ally to eachother, the only thing between them 2 towels.

Both of the girls sang

_Four eyes meet_

_And the meet is sweet_

_Will it lead to something more?_

Austin and John sang

**What's the deal**

**When the way you feel**

_**Is something you've never felt before?**_

John and Lily pulled two towels away for Austin and Ally to see eachother.

_Oh!_

**Gee.**

Austin and Ally walked the other way.

**Um**

_Plan B?_

Other surfers joined, and John and Ally were seperated from Lily and Austin by circles of surfers

(**_La la la la la la_**

_**La da da lala la la**_** la**)

_**When it's meant to be**_

**_You go kinda crazy_**

_**Meant to be**_

**_You forget your name_**

**_When it's meant to be_**

_**That's destiny callin'**_

_**And nothing ever will be the same**_

The other surfers sang the lalada thing again.

Austin picked Lily up and spun her around

All the surfers left, leaving Lily and John. Pure joined them. "That didn't go as well as I'd hoped." She said. Lily ranted. "They kept going like back to back, how'd they not notice eachother!?"

"What happens next in the movie?" John asked them. They looked at eachother and smiled. "_The sleepover!"_ They squealed. "What?" John asked, confused. "The biker girls have a sleepover and the surfer dudes hang at Melody Diner."

"Okay, let's just get ourselves invited and get them to talk about eachother." John said. "Hope it'll go better than this plan did." Pure muttered, and she, Lily and John ran to Melody Diner.


	5. Like Me!

**Me: More and more!**

**Pure: TO LIFE!**

**Me: So you characters just pause when you're not being written about?**

**Lily: Pretty much**

**Me: Then I'll try to write more! I would've done it at a time that wasn't this late (it's 3 am right now!) but I got frustrated BECAUSE I SOMEHOW DELETED THE WHOLE CHAPTER**

* * *

John ran to find Austin, Lily and Pure having left him to talk with Ally. "So Ally," Lily said. "You know what would be great?" "Skydive?" "Yes but not what she was talking about." Pure said

"It would be great to have our first sleepover!" Lily said. "Ooh, yay! We're having one tonight, you should come!" "We'd love too." Lily and Pure answered in unison.

"Fantastic!" Ally giggled and skipped away. Lily motioned Pure to John, seeing he was having problems. "Hey, cool cat!" Austin laughed. "Cool cat? That's funny, I'm gonna make that catch on."

"Yeah, so what are you dudes doing tonight." "We're hanging at Melody Diner." "Great, so is there room open for one more?" Lily stepped in. "Hey, Austin! You should get to know John! You could let him join your little hangout!"

"Sure. See you!" He said to John, joining Dez trying to pushover a llama. "Where'd he get that?" John asked. "Don't question Dez. He knows a guy." They laughed and music played.

"NOT NOW, MOVIE!" Lily shouted at no one. The music stopped and the scene changed. The girls were at Ally's sleepover. Kira was combing Trish's hair. "Trish, how much bigger can it get?"

"Till ya ear's pop." "Fine, but stay clear of ceiling fans!" Kira warned. "So," Pure began. "Trish! Any guys on your mind?" Trish shook her head. "No guys are in my league just yet."

"How about that surfer Dez?" Pure volunteered. Trish spun her revolving chair, making Kira mess her giant hair up. "A surfer? No ways, Pure!" Lily was sitting on Ally's bed, drinking apple juice (**I do that. I don't drink soda so...**).

"Yeah, ask Lily. She should know. Her boyfriend is a surfer!" The sentence caused Lily to do a spit take. Pure fell back, laughing. "Uh, sorry. Austin's _not_ your boyfriend? What's wrong with him?"

"I...uh..." Lily came up with a plan in that moment. "I can't talk to him!" She pretended to reveal, winking at Pure. "He's sooo...funny? Yeah, funny! And cute!" She added.

Pure helped. "What do _you_ thank, Ally." Ally did the thoughtful pose, her fingers on her chin. "I think...you need help, Lily!" Lily did another spit take.

* * *

John watched Dez run an obstacle course. "Dude, what are you doing?" "This," Dez motioned to the origin point of his obstacle course." "Is the temple. I run through, pretending monkeys are chasing me."

"Temple run...? Heh!" John laughed, then joined Austin at the pool table. "You all you do is hang, eat and surf?" "What else is there to do?" "True that." John jumped up to sit on the pool table.

"Sure are some beautiful betties round here, eh? Like that girl, Ally!" "The rat?" Dez asked. "Yeah." "We don't date rats." "What about that girl, Trish? She seems nice for you."

Dez laughed. "Don't listen to him. Doesn't matter if a girl likes riding a motorbike, or surfing, or reading." He sighed. "Lily likes to read." John nodded. "Pure does too."

He let his head fall. "What's wrong, buddy?" Austin asked. "I really like Pure, but she keeps pushing me away!" Austin stood up. Dez, Prankster and two other guys stood in a line and sang

(_Pure_ **John** Ally _**Austin**_ **Girls** _Boys_ All)

_When you meet_

_A girl you like_

_You should take_

_My advice_

Austin climbed the pool table.

_**Girls like boys like me**_

_**Take the lead,**_

_**She likes it when you're in control**_

John climbed up too.

**Let her breathe,**

**Chill out and go with the flow.**

_**Make all the** **plans!**_

Austin jumped down.

**Don't be impolite**

John jumped down too.

_I know what girls, know what girls_

_Yeah, I know what girls like_

Ally and the girls sang now.

A quick glance,

Bat your eyes and look away.

_Take a chance,_

_Why not ask him on a date?_

_Pick up the check_

**No!**

Bake him a pie

**I know what boys know what boys,**

**Yeah I know what boys like.**

_I know what girls like,_

_You know what I mean?_

**I know what boys like,**

**boys like girls like me**

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me_

_Like me!_

**Like me**

_Like me_

**Like me**

_**Like me**_

Like me!

_Hang with the guys,_

_Don't let her know how much you care!_

**Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared.**

_**You got it wrong**_

**No, I got it right!**

_I know what girls know what girls,_

_Yeah I know what girls like._

**Tight pants, cute sweater and sweet**** perfume!**

Trish sprayed the perfume, making Lily sneeze. Lily pushed away the clothes as Pure sang.

_Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you!_

_I keep it loose_

My outfit is tight

**I know what boys know what boys,**

**Yeah I know what boys like.**

_I know what girls like,_

_You know what I mean?_

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

_I know what girls like_

_Girls like boys like me._

_Like me!_

**Like me**

_Like me_

**Like me**

_**Like me**_

Like me!

All the boys, they try to woo me!

Ally turned the blow drier to Lily, attempting to curl her hair. Pure took it away.

_The more they chase me,_

_The more I resist._

**_All the girls,_**

**_They think I'm groovy_**

**There's only one girl that's on my list.**

_I know what girls like,_

_You know what I mean?_

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

_I know what girls like_

_Girls like boys like me._

_Like me_

**Like me**

**_Like me_**

Like me

_Like me_

**Like me!**

Ally started dying Lily's hair tips, and Pure's hair was being ripped out ("Brushed!") by Kira.


	6. Can't Stop Singing

**Me: Yeah, I know its been long**

**Random Audience Member: Too long!**

**Me: SHUT UP, YOU DON'T EXIST!**

***Audience contemplates the meaning of the life and the laws of physics***

* * *

The trio met outside of Melody Diner the next morning. Lily paced explaining their troubles. "We led Ally to talk about Austin but she just started singing bad advice on how to attract boys!"

"It went that bad with me, too. Though it was pretty fun to be one of the guys." "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A BRAINLESS SURFER BOY FOREVER, WE HAVE TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!" Lily burst.

"Maybe we could let them fall for each other on their own?" Pure suggested. "Anything's a good idea at this point. I'll tell Austin to meet me here for a walk tonight. You do the same, John."

Pure was going to follow the fleeing Lily, but John grabbed her elbow. "Look, Pure..." "Not now, John. We need to get out of here first." "But-" "No!" Pure ran, tailing Lily.

John shook his head and found Ally inside the cafe. "Ally! I think we should have a walk on the beach. Tonight. Meet me in front of this diner at 8!" He told her. She nodded excitedly and dished to Trish.

* * *

"Austin, the beach will look _really_ romantic at night. Maybe we could walk along the beach?" Austin nodded. "Meet me tonight?" He asked. Lily smiled. "Agreed." Austin made his hand into a fist, bent his elbow and pulled his arm down in success.

* * *

"Pure, look. They're talking." Lily said, elbowing Pure. She nodded absentmindedly. "What's wrong?" Lily asked. "It's John, for once." Lily widened her eyes and nearly squealed in delight.

"You like him! Awww!" She whispered. "I do not! Well..." Pure nodded off. Lily rolled her eyes. "John said he was going to relax near that big rock. You should go talk to him."

"Fine. But I don't like him!" She said, walking from behind the surfboard. Lily watched Austin and Ally, occasionally throwing a rock to get them to look each other in the eyes.

* * *

"John!" Pure waved her hand to gain John's attention. He looked surprise, but shook it off. "Yes, Pure?" "I just wanted to say...I might-" She cut herself off, distracted it seemed.

"What?" "The waves. They're getting smaller then they have been. Les' machine must be starting to work!" She worried, forgetting why she was there. She climbed atop the rock John was leaning on.

"This plan has to work, or we'll be trapped in Les' plan to get rid of us will work!" "Don't worry!" John said, playfully nudging her. The action caused her to fall from the rock into the ocean.

"Pure!" He shouted. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Pure got up and moved hair from her face. "Hair! HAIR!" She shouted. John looked confused. "Yes, you have hair!" "No! My hair isn't wet!" She explained.

"You're hair isn't-" "WHEN PEOPLE IN THIS MUSICAL FALL IN THE OCEAN, THEY'RE HAIR IS NEVER WET!" She screamed. John stepped back. "We're morphing into the movie!" He realized.

Some guy walked through, playing a ukulele.

(_Pure _**John _Together_**)

_What's going on?_

_This can't be happening_

_Don't tell me it's a song!_

**It's a song**

_This wasn't how I planned it_

_Can't you see that this has gone too far?_

Pure was forced to move her hips weirdly

_Please just pause the DVR_

_Someone, won't you make it stop?_

Pure walked away.

_I'm losin' my mind!_

She sat on a bench that came from nowhere.

**I don't see you're problem**

John sat next to Pure, then was pushed closer.

_Everything I say,_

_It rhymes!_

_Here comes another line_

**Just close your eyes,**

**If you don't wanna see**

John covered Pure's eyes from next to her.

_What's this choreography?_

They were both doing jazz hands and kicking their feet.

_Someone, won't you make it stop?_

Pure pushed John off the bench accidentally.

**_Oh,_**

**_I can't stop singing_**

**_Make it stop,_**

**_Make it stop_**

**_Am I real or just a prop?_**

**_Oh,_**

**_I can't stop singing_**

**_So let's just talk_**

_Talk, talk._

_It's just a song_

_An inefficient way to move the story along_

_I'm done!_

Pure covered her mouth, muffling the next lyrics.

**You're just bein' cynical**

_No!_

_It's just the principal!_

_Someone, won't you make it, make it stop?_

**Don't make it stop!**

**_Oh,_**

**_I can't stop singing_**

**_Make it stop,_**

**_Make it stop,_**

**_Am I real_**

**_Or just a prop?_**

**_Oh,_**

**_I can't stop_ singing**

Cardboard oceans, waves and dolphins were carried behind them.

_**So let's just talk**_

_Talk_

**Talk**

_Talk_

**Talk**

**_Talk_**

**_Talk talk talk talk talk talk talk_**

_We're trapped inside a musical revue_

**Atleast I'm here with you!**

**I don't wanna make it stop**

A tap dancing floor appeared, along with the shoes. They danced on it, John laughed and Pure wondering where she got the coordination.

**_Oh,_**

**_I can't stop singing_**

**_Make it stop,_**

**_Make it stop,_**

**_Am I real_**

**_Or just a prop?_**

**_Oh,_**

**_I can't stop_ _singing_**

**_Does it stop,_**

**_Does it stop?_**

**_Is it ever gonna stop?_**

**_Oh, I can't stop singing!_**

**_So let's_ _just_-**

"Talk!" Pure said, stopping the number. Lily ran up. "Guys! Austin and Ally-" She was interrupted by Dr. Fusion stuffing a bandanna in her mouth. The other two were knocked out with umbrellas and taken too Les' hideout, with Lily following.


	7. Sequel!

**Me: Yeah, I'm back. I have to tell you something. There's good news and bad news. I'll say the bad news first.**

**Pure: Ok?**

**Lily: Out with it!**

**Me: I'm hurrying to end this story.**

**John: WHAT ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU**

**Pure: Calm down! There's good news!**

**Me: Thank you. The good news is: I'm writing a sequel!**

**Story characters: HOORAH!**

* * *

"What were you going to tell us, Lily?" Pure asked. "Oh, Austin and Ally got together on their own." Pure cheered. "The movie's back on track!" "Unless they don't realize we're here." John said.

"Party pooper..." Lily and Pure muttered together. "So how'd it happen?" Pure asked, turning her attention to Lily again. "Ally said she liked to surf, Austin started talking, then he asked something I didn't understand but I think he told her they were meant to be."

"Then they sang the second chorus of Meant to Be and I left." Lily said. "I hope they find us, or we'll be stuck here." "The movie or the lair?" John asked. "Both." Pure said.

* * *

**(With Austin and Ally)**

* * *

The couple walked along the shoreline, hand in hand. Austin stopped after realization crossed his mind. "Lily was supposed to meet me here!" He yelled. "John was supposed to meet me too!"

They heard Les' voice from behind an umbrella. "Now that I've captured those surfer _brats_, my plan of ruining the beach for those two rivaling groups can unfold!" He said

"Yeah, Lily Pure and John might've stopped us!" Dr. Fusion helped. Austin and Ally gasped and ran to Melody Diner, up the stage. Austin picked up the microphone.

"Listen, we need your help! Les Camembert is going to ruin the beach! And he's captured Lily, Pure and John!" He yelled. Ally took the mic after the gangs feuded over who they were talking to.

"We need you to work together! We don't even have a lot of differences!" She gave Austin the mic. "I never thought I'd have something in common with a biker," He tightened his grip on Ally's hand.

"'Til I took a ride with one." Dallas stormed up to face Austin. His glare softened, and Austin saw tears. They shook hands. "To Les' Lair!" Austin yelled, leading the large amount of people.

* * *

Lily was practicing whistling, and John was sweet-talking Pure. "Can't you just-" "JOHN! NOT THE TIME!" She yelled. Softening her voice, she continued. "I like you already. If we get out of here, I'll go out with you."

John grinned, and the door was busted open. Bikers and surfers alike ran in, and destroyed everything. Austin and Ally came up to free them. "Finally!" Lily yelled when she saw their hands.

Ally giggled. "We're together!" They stood like that. "Ahem?" Pure coughed. "Oh, right!" Austin said, untying John's side while Ally loosened Lily's side. Dallas ran up and tried to dismantle the machine.

"It's too hard! I can't get to the base without tearing it apart!" The machine smoked. They ran out, Dallas yelling "THIS IS WHY I HATE LIGHTHOUSES!". They reached the beach, a storm in the sky.

"Thank you so much." Pure said. "No, no! It's thanks to you we got together and stopped the machine. Oh, we're having another party tonight!" Ally said. Lily looked down.

"We have to go, actually." Pure said. Ally's happy voice faltered. Pure hugged her, Lily joining. "Friends forever, okay?" She asked. "Friends forever." Lily and Pure said together.

They ran into the ocean, their swimsuits back on.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

John and Pure indeed went out on a date the day after they got back. Pure told her parents she wasn't going, and stayed with Lily for the next week until...

* * *

**Me: There's the beginning of the Prologue for the sequel! Tune in next time for more unrealistic stories!**

**Pure: This isn't a TV show**

**Me: It was an idea, alright?**


End file.
